Happenchance
by VoyageAsia
Summary: Five times Blaine meets Kurt by accident and the one time it was on purpose. Written for Lady Divine as part of Tumblr's 2018 Fic Exchange. A College Klaine AU meeting fic.
1. The Library

"I could kiss you right now, Mr Bow Tie Man."

"Then why don't you?" Blaine smirks.

Blaine is pressed into the library stacks in no time at all. He's thankful that they're in the seldom-used Folklore and Mythology section of the library. When firm hands grasp his wrists and pull them over his head, Blaine's heart races, and his palms start to sweat. Demanding lips kiss him relentlessly, and all intelligent thoughts fly out the window.

When he feels suction on his tongue, Blaine's blood surges south of the border, and his cock begins to stiffen against his tight pants. A hand sneaks inside his sweater vest, and Blaine gasps when his nipple is tweaked. He can feel hot breath on his ear. "One day, I'm going to make you fall apart, Mr Bow Tie Man."

He's doing a pretty good job of it already.

Blaine tries to suppress a moan when he feels a firm hand palming his cock over his pants. "That's quite the boner you have. Do you want me to take care of it?"

Oh god, oh god, I'm going to cum in my pants like a middle schooler having a wet dream.

Blaine knows that he's talking, but he can't make out the words. He hopes he isn't making a desperate fool of himself.

Could I have your attention, please. The library will be closing in ten minutes. Please prepare to leave, and check out any materials you wish to take with you.

Blaine tries to hide his disappointment as his hands are released, and he feels cool air where, seconds ago, a body warmed him. He's not sure what to do. His body certainly wants more, but he's not ready to have sex yet, especially with someone he's not in love with. "Do you want to get pizza and hang out in my room?"

"Can't, babe. I've got plans for tonight. We're not exclusive, right?"

Blaine shakes his head. It figures that somebody like that would never be pinned down by one man. "No, we're not. Have a good time."

"Are you busy Sunday afternoon?"

Blaine checks the calendar on his phone, already knowing that he has nothing planned but not wanting to admit that so quickly. "Yeah, I'm free."

"I'll text you. We can go for a walk in Central Park and get a coffee or something. I've got to go to the restroom before the library closes."

"Sounds good. See you later," Blaine replies.

Blaine can't help staring at those long legs and that tight ass as they saunter away from him. One thing's for sure, Elliott Gilbert is the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on.

Blaine fixes his rumpled clothes and straightens his bow tie before returning to the large study table. He quickly packs his papers and things into his satchel. His favorite day of the week is Wednesday, more specifically Wednesday night, when his study group meets at NYU's Bobst Library. It's not as if he finds the Shakespeare and His Intertexts class interesting - far from it. He joined the study group as way of helping him through the mind-numbingly dull course. Elliott is also in the study group, and there is certainly nothing dull about him.

Blaine was initially attracted to Elliott's confidence. As the only freshman in the Shakespeare class, he has found that Elliott is one of the few in the group that really listens to his thoughts and ideas, and that boosts his own confidence. Elliott is also very easy on the eyes, with piercing blue eyes and a carefree smile. With tats scattered across his arms and studs in both ears, he's the bad boy from Blaine's high school fantasies.

Elliott says that they are not exclusive, and although the romantic side of Blaine had told him not to do it, he agreed. He's never had a relationship before, so if this is all he can get, he'll take it. He'll take the make-out sessions after the study group leaves and the random dates. He's in the Big Apple now, and "casual relationship" has become his favorite phrase.

He puts on his jacket and scarf and heads toward the library exit. There are a few students at the checkout counter, and he prays that they didn't witness him getting thoroughly debauched in the library stacks. Getting kicked out of NYU's Bobst Library doesn't fit into his plans. At. All.

He exits the library and spots a lone figure, shifting weight between his legs. When Blaine gets closer, he takes in the most stunning man that he's ever laid eyes on - even including Elliott. His auburn hair with blond highlights is quiffed high, and not a single strand is out of place. The blue camouflage-print windbreaker fits him perfectly. Blaine stares at him; he's tall and lean, and wearing even tighter pants than he does, himself, and that really is saying something. His leather boots cling to his calves, and god, Blaine had no idea that he has a thing for leather boots, but he does now.

"Excuse me, is there anyone left in the library?" the man asks.

Blaine pauses at the sound of that beautiful melodic voice. "There are still a few stragglers inside. It closes in a few minutes."

"Thank you. I'm waiting for a friend to leave."

Blaine takes a closer look at the man, and his breath hitches at the vision of beauty before him. His eyes are a curious mixture of blue and green, and Blaine decides he could stare at them all day. His creamy complexion is flawless, and his cheeks are reddened by the cold.

"I'm not sure how safe it is here so late at night. Do you want me to stay until your friend arrives?" Blaine offers.

A smile creeps across the man's face. "No, thank you. I've done this before and I'll be perfectly safe, but it's so sweet of you to offer."

Blaine ducks his head and blushes at the compliment. He's not used to being called sweet, especially by gorgeous guys. When he looks up, he frowns as he sees the man's teeth chattering and his body shivering. No, this won't do at all. Blaine takes off his scarf and boldly wraps it around the man's neck.

"I'm not sure how long you'll be out here. I think you need this more than I do."

The man gives him a grateful smile, and his eyes sparkle in the light of the moon. "I had no idea it was going to be this cold before I left my place this morning. The weather is so unpredictable in October. How am I going to give it back to you?"

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a gift from me to you."

Blaine waves as he walks away. He wants to ask the man for his number, and the scarf would be the perfect excuse to suggest meeting up, but he's sure he would be an awkward when asking. He doesn't want to do anything that might be creepy, especially after warning the man about strangers in this area at night time. He doesn't even know if the man is gay. Besides, he's waiting for someone, and beautiful men like that must have a boyfriend or girlfriend. They always do.

Blaine returns to his dorm room, and is grateful that his roommate is out. He changes into his pajamas and does his night time routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and rinsing the gel from his hair. He quickly slips into bed and pulls the comforter over him to keep warm. It certainly is a cold October night. As he relaxes back into his pillow, his cock stirs remembering how needy and desperate he felt while he was in the library stacks with Elliott. But when his tummy flutters he knows it's because of his encounter with the beautiful man outside the library.

Blaine really can't fool himself for much longer. In spite of how hot it is to make out with Elliott, he desperately wants a real boyfriend. Surely there must be someone perfect for him, someone he can romance, someone for whom he feels passionate, and perhaps even someone with whom he could fall in love.


	2. The Coffee Shop

**One week later…**

Blaine wakes up extra early and takes care in dressing into the outfit he decided on last night. He puts on his special Marc Jacobs checked polo shirt. Although he has plenty of other red ones, this shirt shows off his biceps quite nicely. He lies down on his bed to put on his pants. They might be super tight, but it's totally worth it, because they do wonders for his ass. He clips the black suspenders in place and does up the Brooks Brothers red bow tie. He might not be able to compete with the bad boy look, but he hopes Elliott gets his socks knocked off with this outfit...

And decides he wants to drop the casual part of their relationship after all.

It's not like he doesn't enjoy their make-out sessions, or their flirty banter when grabbing a cup of coffee or lunch, but he wants more. He wants the hand holding, the secret smiles, and the dates out to restaurants or movies. He wants to feel special and to fall in love.

He wants a real boyfriend.

This is the day that Elliott will want to claim him as exclusively his. They have their shared Shakespeare class this morning, and Blaine is going to surprise him with a treat - nothing big, but it's the little romantic gestures that count, right? Instead of the usual make-out session in the library stacks afterwards, Blaine will suggest going out to hear some music at a nearby bar. Other men will notice him, especially in these tight pants, and it'll make Elliott realize that Blaine is a hot commodity.

Blaine will hold out on the kissing until Elliott walks him back to campus. There's a tree in front of his dorm, and they'll make out there. It can't go too far in a public place, can it? And when he leaves, Elliott will be planning their next date, for sure. By the end of the month, Elliott will be begging him to be his boyfriend. The plan is foolproof.

He puts on his jacket and gathers his satchel, phone, wallet and keys. On the way to NYU, Blaine goes a little out of his way to stop at the Screamin' Beans coffee shop for his morning dose of caffeine. While waiting in line, he spots the display of sweet treats and buys a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing, topped with red sparkly sprinkles. Elliott is going to be so surprised when he sees that Blaine has upped his game with little romantic gestures.

Blaine turns around, and his heart races when he spots the gorgeous man that was waiting outside the library last week. He's sitting at a table in the corner by the window all on his own. Blaine internally squeals when he sees that the man is wearing his scarf. A warm feeling pools in his belly knowing that the man chose to wear his scarf over all his others.

He goes to the condiments station to add cinnamon to his coffee, but he can't keep his eyes off the man. The morning sun casts a light on him that makes him look even more beautiful.

Blaine has no idea what to say, but he's going over to that table and introducing himself. Opportunities like this don't come his way. Ever.

"I don't know if you remember me, but… umm... I was the guy from the NYU library the other night… you know, at closing time… so, yeah."

Smooth Blaine. Real smooth. He probably thinks you're a bumbling idiot.

The man gives him a large smile and immediately jumps up from his chair, which tips over. Blaine gently chuckles as he picks the chair up off the floor. He's glad that he's not the only one who is acting nervous.

The man unwraps the scarf from his neck and hands it to Blaine. "The scarf was a real lifesaver the other night. I'm glad to get the chance to return it to you."

Blaine shakes his head and slips the scarf around the man's neck again, and wow, does he smell good. "No, you keep it. The color matches your eyes perfectly. I'm Blaine, by the way."

The man's cheeks pinken, and Blaine realizes that ten seconds after meeting him, he's already embarrassed the poor guy. Paying someone a compliment looks so much easier in movies.

The man extends his arm. "I'm Kurt."

The awkward moment is interrupted when Kurt's phone buzzes. He takes it out of his pocket, and swipes to read a message. His lips press together, and he lets out an exasperated sigh. His fingers speedily type, and he tosses the phone on the table.

"I hope it's not bad news."

"No, not really. I was supposed to meet someone here, but he's overslept. It's not the first time it's happened."

Blaine shakes his head in disbelief. If he was the one meeting Kurt at a coffee shop for a date, he would be here at least 15 minutes early with Kurt's coffee order waiting at the table and perhaps a plate of biscotti or cookies to share.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Blaine asks.

"Not at all. That would be nice," Kurt gushes.

Blaine rushes over to pull out Kurt's chair.

"You really are a gentleman."

By the pleased look on Kurt's face, Blaine realizes that he did the right thing. He's glad that the manners he's learnt at Dalton Academy have come in handy.

As Blaine takes off his jacket, he looks out the window to see a man with a leather jacket and jeans rushing down the street. The jacket looks like the exact same one that Elliott wears, but it surely can't be him because they have Shakespeare class soon. Fuckety fuck fuck. I totally forgot about class.

Blaine checks his watch and realizes that the class is due to start soon. He looks up at Kurt, who is smiling at him. It's a no-brainer where he would rather be. He's up-to-date on the class material, and he can always get the notes from someone in the study group. Second chances to have coffee with a gorgeous guy will never happen again in his lifetime. Ever.

"Do you need to be anywhere?" Kurt asks.

Blaine is sure he hears disappointment in Kurt's voice, but then again, maybe it's wishful thinking. He sits down. "Nope. I have a class in a couple of hours."

There is a lull in the conversation as they both take a sip of coffee. Blaine can sense that Kurt is feeling a little down, maybe because he's been stood up for a coffee date. Blaine pushes a bag towards Kurt. "Here's a little pick-me-up to brighten your day."

Kurt opens the bag and takes out the red velvet cupcake. His eyes sparkle. "Ooh… How did you know that's my favorite?"

Blaine chuckles, proud that he was the one who put that delighted look on Kurt's face. He would buy the man a cupcake every day just to see it.

Kurt rushes away from the table but soon returns with a plastic knife. He slices the cupcake into two, places one half on a paper napkin, and slides it towards Blaine. "I know you really bought this for yourself."

Blaine isn't about to reveal that he actually bought it for another guy - not when Kurt closes his eyes and looks so happy after the first bite. Blaine's eyes open wide when Kurt's tongue pokes out to lick the frosting from his fingers. Blaine places his fist against his mouth to stop himself from begging Kurt to let him do the licking.

Kurt's phone vibrates again, and he glances over at the text displayed. When Blaine sees him rolling his eyes, he asks, "Is your date coming?"

"No, it's an apology text, and he's asking for a repeat tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure he'll show up?"

Kurt snickers, "Fifty-fifty chance. Starchild is a law unto himself."

"Starchild? Is he a love child from a commune or something?"

"Nah, it's his stage persona. He's a glam rocker."

Blaine finds the courage to ask the question that he really wants to know the answer to. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Kurt looks up at the ceiling for a few moments, as if considering his reply. When he returns to gaze at Blaine, he says, "I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, per se. It's sort of casual. We go on dates, we have fun and a laugh or two… That sort of thing."

Blaine takes a sip of coffee while he digests that bit of information. It seems that all gay men in New York City are into casual relationships.

"How about you? Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"I'm definitely gay, and like you, I'm in a casual relationship with someone."

There is another lull in the conversation, and Blaine wonders if he should cut his losses and leave Kurt to text this Starchild. He feels Kurt's eyes staring at his outfit, and it feels a bit weird.

"Marc Jacobs… I'm impressed. There aren't many who would pair it with a Brooks Brothers bow tie," Kurt observes.

"You know about fashion?"

"I'm gay, of course I do," Kurt replies with a wink. "Stereotypes aside, I work in fashion."

"Oh my god, you're a model. I knew it!"

Kurt giggles, and Blaine finds it so endearing. "No, I'm just an intern at Vogue."

"I have a subscription to Vogue!"

The conversation moves to their favorite issues (how unbelievable that they both have the one with Marion Cotillard on the cover as their number one) and fashion trends. Kurt is certainly knowledgeable about fashion, and Blaine wishes he had enough courage to ask him to go clothes shopping with him.

Kurt glances at his phone and stands up. "Ugh, I didn't realize the time. I'm going to be late for work."

Blaine stands up as well, not sure what to do. What he really wants is to ask Kurt for his number and maybe out on a date.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Blaine. I'm here most mornings for coffee. Don't be a stranger."

Blaine isn't sure if Kurt is flirting with him. Not for the first time, he wishes there was a manual about how to act around gorgeous guys.

When Kurt shakes his hand, Blaine says, "Kurt, don't waste all your time waiting for Starchild. You're an amazing person, and you should be with someone who treats you like a prince."

With a stunned look on his face, Kurt simply nods before leaving the Screamin' Beans. Blaine glances out the window as Kurt dashes down the street. Kurt is the man of his dreams. He's not just gorgeous but also smart and snarky. But there is no way Blaine can compete with a glam rocker, especially one called Starchild.


	3. The Halloween Party

**Two days later...**

Blaine checks himself out in the mirror and lets out a sigh of relief. His Nightbird outfit still fits, but it's definitely more snug than it was in his high school days. He's been very careful to avoid the freshman fifteen - can't risk that when he's trying to get Elliott to be his proper boyfriend.

Last Wednesday had such a promising start. He had taken such particular care to look good, and he bumped into Kurt - thank god he now has a name for the gorgeous guy - in Screamin' Beans Coffee Shop. He had felt a special connection with Kurt that he can't seem to put into words. It's just a feeling that somehow Kurt is the one.

But then everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Kurt is into casual relationships and is seeing some edgy glam rocker. Blaine attended the rest of his classes, but he couldn't concentrate, not when he was daydreaming about Kurt wearing his blue scarf. The study group teased him relentlessly, certain that he had missed the Shakespeare class because he was busy squeezing into his pants. Elliott left immediately after the study group session, and on the way home, Blaine went to the local corner grocer to buy some Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy ice cream.

Blaine is truly hoping that his string of bad luck is going to change tonight. When they had lunch together yesterday, Elliott invited him to a Halloween party. Blaine takes this as a very good omen because he's never met Elliott's friends before. Surely Elliott wouldn't invite him if he didn't really like him, right?

After a short subway ride, Blaine arrives in front of an old brick building. He double checks the address on his phone, but he's pretty sure he's in the right place, judging by the music that is blasting from the third floor. He's not even sure if this Dani, who is hosting the party, is a man or a woman, so he brought a small plastic pumpkin filled with candies as a present.

When he enters the apartment, the floor is vibrating with the pulse of the music. The lights are turned down low, and it's packed with people in Halloween outfits. Blaine sets down the plastic pumpkin on a table and makes his way through the crowd, desperately wanting to find Elliott. He accidentally bumps into somebody and immediately says, "Pardon me."

When he looks up, his jaw drops when he sees a beautiful Latina in a catwoman outfit. The black one-piece outfit clings to her body tighter than the Nightbird costume clings to his. She's wearing knee-length leather boots with at least a six-inch stiletto heel, and he wonders how on earth she can walk in them. And oh my god, she has a whip as well!

"Like the view? It's the only thing you'll be catching tonight," Catwoman purrs.

"Ummm… No… I mean, yes… but I'm gay… So, no."

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm Blaine. Elliott Gilbert invited me."

"Ah, Mr Bow Tie Man."

Catwoman circles around him, her eyes raking over his outfit. When she lifts the cape to get a better view of the back, Blaine tries not to let his body tremble. His heart races when he hears her crack the whip. He wishes that he could really fly like Nightbird and leave the apartment because being whipped by Catwoman isn't part of his plans. At all.

"Elliott is right. You're absolutely perfect for…"

"Satan, play nice."

Blaine recognizes the angelic voice, and turns around to see none other than Kurt. Never before has he been so relieved to see such a warm smiling face. Never before has he seen someone look so sexy in a R2D2 outfit. Kurt's muscular arms are on display, and the tank top clings to his body in all the right ways. The white low-riding pants seem to never end on his legs, and Blaine cannot help but blurt, "Surely, you were lying to me. You must be a model!"

Kurt throws his head back in laughter, and Blaine stares at his long neck. It takes all his willpower not to press his lips against it… or maybe his tongue.

"What are the chances that we're at the same party? Who do you know?" Kurt asks.

Blaine doesn't want to admit that he's here with the guy that he makes out with in the NYU library stacks and is hoping to impress - not when he's next to the man who fills his dreams at night. He's saved when his phone vibrates, and he looks at the message.

 _Can't make it to the party. I've got the flu. Have fun tonight ;). - Elliott_

Blaine returns the phone to his pocket, and his face falls. "It doesn't matter. He's bailed on me. He's got the flu."

"Starchild has the flu, too. It must be going around with the colder weather."

Blaine stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I better get going. I know nobody here, and it feels weird, like I'm gatecrashing or something."

Kurt places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you know me. Don't go. Let me introduce you to some people."

Kurt places his hand on his lower back and steers him towards a group. Blaine's belly flutters at this simple gesture, and he has to curtail all thoughts of belonging to the man. Kurt introduces him to his friends, and effortlessly includes him in the conversation. Blaine laughs at Sam's bad impersonations and thinks he could become a friend.

An hour later, Blaine finds himself trapped in a conversation with Rachel, who is dressed as a schoolgirl in the most hideous animal sweater. When he had asked her the simple question of what she does, little did he know that it would launch a 15-minute monologue about NYADA, Funny Girl, and her destiny to be a Broadway star. It was worth it though, because he gleaned that Kurt plans to audition for NYADA, hoping to start in the new year. Not only is Kurt a fashionista, but he wants to be in musical theater, like Blaine. Could he be more perfect?

When a beefy-looking guy arrives, Rachel soon makes her excuses. Blaine looks around but can't see Kurt in the sea of bodies. Everyone seems to be in the buzz zone - that place when they've had a few drinks to loosen up, but they're not outright drunk. They're dancing to the music with hips swaying, grinding… Oh, that Catwoman certainly knows how to dance.

Blaine would love to join them, but he'll need a beer or two beforehand to gather the courage. As he walks toward the kitchen, he remembers how slutty and handsy he can get when alcohol is involved, and no, he doesn't want to get too sloppy and Kurt to see him like that. He grabs a bottle of water instead and checks that it's sealed. He's watched NYU's orientation videos, thank you very much.

He makes his way back to the living room, and feels the warmth of bodies pressing in. He starts to feel lightheaded, and wow, when did it get so hot in here? He makes his way to the open window, and decides to sit outside on the fire escape to cool down. He cracks open his bottle and downs half the water in no time at all.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Blaine looks up to see Kurt poking his head out of the window, and his face lights up. "Please do."

After Kurt crawls out and sits next to him, Blaine offers his bottle of water. When Kurt shakes his head, Blaine drinks the remaining water. When he finishes it, he notices a weird look on Kurt's face. Blaine would pay a lot of money to know what is going on in his mind.

"I thought you had left. What are you doing out here?" Kurt asks, with a concerned expression.

Kurt is everything wonderful and kind, so Blaine decides to be honest with him. "It's a great party, but I'm not used to this kind of thing. I'm just a boy from the Midwest who escaped to the Big Apple. I love parties... but sometimes I feel out of my depth. I mean… Men don't dance like that in Ohio."

"Ohio? I'm from Ohio, too."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up. He's already created a backstory for his dream Kurt, that includes attending progressive schools in Manhattan and leaving a long list of broken hearts. After they exchange details and experiences in Ohio, Blaine has a new type of respect for Kurt, who was the only openly gay guy in his school.

"I do know what you mean about parties in the City. I'm not used to them either, but I know everybody here, so that helps," Kurt admits.

"Do you think it's strange that the things I so desperately want to experience can also intimidate me? If I was in a real relationship - not a casual one - I could see myself up on that dance floor with my partner. But I can't see myself bumping and grinding with just anyone."

Kurt places his hand on Blaine's thigh and gently squeezes. "I don't know you well, but it's because you're a romantic."

Blaine chuckles. "A hopeless romantic."

"Hey, boo. They're playing our song."

Blaine turns around to see an attractive lady dressed as a DJ. She tugs at Kurt's arm. "Come on, boo, you promised me a dance."

Blaine watches Kurt stand up and crawl back inside.

"Just a moment, 'Cedes…"

Kurt pokes his head out the window. "Blaine, never change who you are. I wish there were more men like you in New York City. I'm a hopeless romantic, too."

A warmth creeps over Blaine at his remark. Kurt couldn't be more perfect if he tried…except for the fact that he's seeing that glam rocker.

Blaine is done with this party. He's not going to drink or dance. He's going to hold out until he's with the right guy, whether it's Elliott or somebody else. He spots Kurt dancing with DJ girl, gives a little wave and heads out.


	4. Spotlight Diner

The day after the Halloween party, Blaine buys some chicken soup and a fresh fruit salad from the corner deli. He visits Elliott, who is in bed with blankets piled over him. When Blaine takes his temperature, he's relieved that it's almost back to normal. When he goes to the kitchen to heat up the soup, he spots a few containers of chicken soup in the fridge, and a bag from the Spotlight Diner. Blaine rubs the back of his neck at the evidence that he and Elliott are not exclusive at all.

The next week flashes by with late nights cramming for midterm exams. There hasn't been a spare second to spend with Elliot, and Blaine is relieved. As much as he has enjoyed spending time and making out with Elliott, it doesn't feel right anymore. At all.

Blaine has come to the realization that Elliott doesn't do anything other than casual relationships. Guys like him like to live in the moment and not be weighed down by a real boyfriend. Blaine can't fault Elliott - he's been totally up front with him from the start. He has made it perfectly clear that they aren't exclusive.

Blaine doesn't want to be with Elliott anymore.

After talking with Kurt at the Halloween party, he realizes that there really are gay guys in New York City who are romantics. He doesn't need to settle for anything less. So what if he's met the perfect guy for him, but he's already taken? There is bound to be another. New York City is filled with gay guys.

Blaine hugs the spare pillow tighter, imagining it's the hopelessly romantic guy, who is looking for him… wanting him. Okay, he's really imagining it's Kurt, but he can't help it. Kurt is kind and smart and a whole lot of gorgeous.

He rolls over in bed to grab his phone from the night table. Before he loses his resolve, he sends a message.

 _Hey, Elliott. I need to talk to you ASAP. When are you free? - Blaine_

While waiting for a response, he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom for a shower. When he returns, he checks his phone, and there is one new message for him.

 _Meet me at Spotlight Diner at 2 for lunch. 1650 Broadway - Elliott_

Blaine has a few hours before he needs to leave, so he practices what to say to Elliott. What do you say when you're breaking up with someone when you weren't really in a relationship in the first place? He doesn't want to be dramatic about it, but he doesn't want to break things off by text either. No, he's a gentleman, and he's going to do it the right way. He's not going to make it awkward being in the same study group together.

He googles 'how to break up with someone you're not officially dating' and finds useful advice. In the end, he discounts the one-liners - "It's not you; it's me" and "Our lives are going in different directions" don't sound sincere. Instead, Blaine decides to speak from the heart. He's looking for more in a relationship than a casual arrangement.

Blaine arrives at the Spotlight Diner at 1:45 and decides to grab them a table. When he enters the diner, he feels as if he's back in time to the 1950s. The retro diner is kitted out with a counter with stools and plenty of tables and booths. He asks the hostess for a booth for two because he wants the privacy to speak openly and honestly with Elliott.

Once he's seated, he glances around to see if Elliott has arrived yet. His eyes bug out when he sees Kurt and Rachel in the servers' area, whispering to each other. _Oh my god, I'm going to have this really awkward conversation with Elliott, and my crush is right here!_

Blaine's palms start sweating when he sees Catwoman in a waitress outfit as well. She gives Kurt two menus and pushes him out on the floor… and, oh my god… Kurt is walking right towards him!

"Hey, Blaine. Are you stalking me or something? How did you know I work here?"

"I-I didn't know. I'm meeting someone, and he's the one who suggested to meet here. I wouldn't stalk anyone. Besides, I thought you work at Vogue."

Kurt smiles and his body relaxes. "You're far too gentlemanly to stalk anybody. My unpaid internship is at Vogue, but this job pays the bills."

"It sounds like you have a busy life."

Kurt nods. "It's crazy busy. Here are the menus. I won't tell you the specials because they've been made from last weekend's leftovers. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water, please."

Blaine nervously waits for Elliott, ripping the paper napkin into tiny pieces. He pretends to look at the main entrance, but he's really gazing at Kurt, who makes a polyester uniform look good, fantastic even. When his phone vibrates, he swipes to read the message.

 _Track problems on the subway. We aren't moving at all. Can we meet at Starbucks on campus at 4 instead? - Elliott._

Blaine tosses the phone on the table in a huff. No, he doesn't want to wait a couple hours to do this. He wants to break things off right now.

"Bad news?"

Blaine looks up to see Kurt refilling his water glass. "It seems this isn't my day. My friend is stuck on the subway, and he isn't going to meet me here after all."

Kurt looks at the discarded menus on the table. "Can you trust me with your order?"

Blaine's tummy rumbles at the mention of food because he hasn't had anything to eat yet today. He simply nods. After Kurt leaves his table, the waitresses burst out into a song and dance number. He's impressed with their version of "Hard Day's Night", and that Rachel can certainly sing. When the song is over, Kurt places a cup of tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a strawberry milkshake on his table.

"I don't know about you, but comfort food always helps me get over bad news more quickly."

Blaine licks his lips at these offerings. "It's exactly what I wanted to eat, though I didn't even know it."

"I have a break in fifteen minutes. Will you stay until then?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away,' Blaine replies. _Oh god, did that come off as too eager? Too cheesy? What on earth am I doing?_

By the time Blaine has finished his lunch, Kurt arrives at the table with two mugs of coffee. When Kurt sets a mug before him, Blaine notices that his black drip coffee has cinnamon sprinkled on top. "You know my coffee order?"

Kurt blushes, and Blaine finds it adorable. "I noticed when we were at the coffee shop."

Blaine glances at Kurt's lips, which look so soft...plump...and kissable... and... No. He can't think of kissing Kurt. Not now.

They each take a sip of coffee. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asks.

Blaine decides to be honest with Kurt once again. "I've thought a lot about that conversation we had at the Halloween party. It made me realize that I'm compromising myself by being in a casual relationship. It's not what I want at all. I was planning to tell the guy that today."

"I think it's great that you're telling him what you need. Do you think he'll want to make it exclusive?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Nope. He's not that kind of guy."

Kurt places his hand on top of Blaine's, and Blaine feels sparks through his fingers. "Then he's not worth your time. There are plenty of guys out there who want a loving relationship. Any guy you're with should treat you like you matter... because you do."

Blaine stares into Kurt's blue eyes. He gulps, trying to take in what Kurt has just said. No one has ever told him that he matters before. He tries to think of how to respond to Kurt, but he can't find the right words. He would love to throw himself into Kurt's arms and beg him to be his boyfriend, but he's afraid that would scare Kurt off. Forever.

With a sudden crackle and some high-pitched feedback, the speaker system announces, " _Attention, diners. We're opening the stage for anyone who wants to perform while our staff are serving you."_

Blaine flexes his fingers. Music has always been a way for him to calm down and release his emotions. It's always been an important part of his life, which is why he decided to pursue a musical theater career. When he thinks of a song that expresses perfectly how he feels, he walks onto the stage and sits down at the piano.

 _Ooh  
For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing,  
Oh, yeah_

Blaine notices that the diner is silent, and everyone is staring at him. He doesn't care. He closes his eyes, hoping that Kurt realizes that the song is for him.

 _Who knew that I could be  
Whoa oh, oh  
So unexpectedly  
Whoa oh, oh  
Undeniably  
Happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

 _'Cause you're the best thing  
I never knew I needed  
Said I needed  
Whoa oh, oh  
So when you were here  
I said I had no idea  
I had no idea_

When the last notes are played, Blaine hears a roar of applause. He opens his eyes to find the one person whose reaction matters. He smiles brightly when he sees Kurt jumping and clapping, with tears in his eyes.

When Blaine returns to the table, Kurt wraps his strong arms around him and hugs him tightly. Blaine feels his body melting into Kurt's embrace, and he takes in the heavenly scent of coffee and something unique that he wants to memorize. Blaine clutches Kurt's back, and he can't help feel that this is where he belongs, in the arms of such a wonderful man. When Kurt pulls back, Blaine reluctantly drops his arms. He doesn't want the moment to end. Ever.

"That was beautiful, Blaine. You moved me with that Disney song."

Blaine preens at the compliment. "You didn't think it was cheesy?"

"I live for cheesy," Kurt laughs.

When they sit down, Blaine takes a sip of coffee. "You must have a beautiful voice. I want to hear you sing one day."

Blaine's heartfelt request goes unanswered when an angry-looking man walks purposely over to the table. "Your break was over ten minutes ago. Get yourself to table 12. They've been waiting for ages."

Blaine raises his eyebrows at the manager's tone. No one should talk to his Kurt like that. Kurt gives Blaine an apologetic look as he slides out of the booth. Blaine waves with his fingers as Kurt dashes away.

Blaine takes the last sip of coffee, and decides it's probably time to leave, even if he'd rather spend the rest of the afternoon watching Kurt work. He smiles when he sees the waitress coming towards him with a bill in her hand.

"I don't know if you remember me, but we met at Dani's Halloween party."

"Of course I remember you, Rachel. I would never forget meeting a soon-to-be Broadway star."

Rachel smiles brightly and claps her hands. "Yeah! You do remember me. I enjoyed talking to you at the party."

"Me too, Rachel." When the waitress lingers at the table, Blaine smiles at her, wondering what she really wants.

Rachel sits down across from him in the booth and leans forward. "A group of us are going to a piano bar on Friday night. Some friends have formed a band, and they're playing their first gig. Would you like to join us?"

Blaine thinks about it carefully. Rachel hasn't specifically mentioned Kurt, so he probably won't be there, but it could be a good opportunity to meet new people. It does sound like fun, but he doesn't want to lead Rachel on. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Rachel giggles. "Why would I want to ask a gay guy out on a date?"

"How do you know I'm gay?"

"I've got two dads. My gaydar is excellent! No, I enjoyed talking to you at the party."

"In that case, I'll be there. You've got to give me the deets."

"Gunther is giving me dirty looks because I'm spending too much time at your table. Give me your phone, and I'll send myself a text to send you the details later."

Blaine hands her his phone, and he watches Rachel punch in numbers. When she returns his phone, she asks, "I'll see you Friday, then?"

"Definitely," Blaine assures her.

Blaine leaves enough money on the table to cover the bill and provide Kurt with a generous tip. Now that he has seen Kurt again, his resolve to speak with Elliott is even stronger.

 **Author's note:** The song that Blaine sings is "Never Knew I Needed" from _The Princess and the Frog_. It's performed by Ne-Yo, and it's now my favorite Disney song.


	5. Callbacks

**4 PM Starbucks at NYU**

"I'm not going to lie. I'll really miss spending time with you. You're so hot… like the nerd in my high school fantasies."

Blaine tilts his head, surprised that anyone fantasizes about nerds. Bad boys, yes… Popular sporty guys, definitely. He's been called nerdy before, but it has never been in a good way. "It's not that I haven't enjoyed my time with you, because I really, really have. But it's time for me to move on and… err…"

"Relax, Blaine. I get it. You're a really great guy, and you deserve to have a boyfriend and the type of relationship that works for you."

Blaine gives a tentative smile, but mentally he's fist-pumping. He's managed to tell Elliott that he wants an exclusive boyfriend without rambling or stuttering... too much. He just wishes that Elliott looked more cut up about it, instead of smiling.

Blaine continues, "We're still friends, right? Because I don't want it to be awkward in the study group... And I really like you… but …"

Elliott playfully rolls his eyes. "Blaine, stop. I really like you, too. You're smart, kindhearted, and insanely talented. I enjoy hanging out with you. We can be friends, for sure."

"But not friends with benefits," Blaine replies, wanting to make his position crystal clear.

Elliott holds up his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't have suggested that for a second."

Elliott stands up and puts on his leather jacket. "I've got class in five minutes. Look, Blaine, we're cool. I really appreciate that you said something to me in person and didn't send me a random text or just ignore me. I think you'll find your Prince Charming sooner than you think. Guys like you are rare, and you'll soon have plenty of guys knocking at your door. See you around, Mr Bow Tie Man."

Blaine watches Elliott saunter away, and he catches himself staring at his long legs and tight ass. Nope, that's a habit he's got to break real fast. He can't ogle friends. Never.

He still has time before his next class, so he gets up to buy another coffee. He decides to treat himself to a double chocolate chunk brownie because that conversation with Elliott turned out to be relatively easy.

When Blaine returns to his table, he decides that he needs a plan of action. In spite of what Elliott said, there are no guys knocking on his door looking for a committed relationship. But how is he going to find one? Perhaps he should pay more attention to the guys in his classes, or spend a bit more time at the gym. He's already been to a party hosted by the LGBTQ group on campus. Maybe he should see what other types of events they host.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Blaine looks up to see Unique, who is in his Intro to Theatre Studies course. They got on great when they were paired for an assignment. Blaine stands up and pulls out a chair for her. He's not sure what the protocol is, but he's nothing but a gentleman.

Unique takes the lid off her cup, and Blaine immediately smells green tea latte. He splits his brownie into two, and slides one half to her.

"Penny for them," Unique demands.

Blaine tilts his head and scrunches his eyebrows because he has no idea what Unique is talking about.

"A penny for your thoughts. Before I sat down, you looked miles away."

Blaine relates the story of how he just broke off a casual relationship because he really wants to have a boyfriend and fall in love. Unique hums and clicks her tongue as Blaine continues about how he's now trying to figure out how he's going to meet another guy who wants a boyfriend, too.

Unique sets down her Starbucks cup. "Is there anyone that you've met that you might be interested in?"

Blaine can feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "Well, I have met this guy called Kurt, who is absolutely perfect. He's gorgeous and kind and smart... he's everything I look for in a guy. We keep bumping into each other in the oddest places, and I can't help but feel that we have a special connection. We have so many things in common, and he gets me. I feel butterflies every time I'm around him, and I can't seem to function normally."

"Then why don't you ask this Kurt out?" Unique suggests.

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. "I really want to, but I can't. Kurt is in a casual relationship with someone, which is really strange, because when I told him I'm a hopeless romantic, he said he is one, too."

Unique chuckles. "Oh, honey, you don't know how to read the signs even when they slap you in the face and burst into song."

Blaine hangs his head in shame. He's been called clueless plenty of times before, but he still doesn't understand what Unique means.

"Maybe this Kurt is just like you - new to the dating scene in the Big Apple. And maybe he's experimenting with a casual relationship but secretly wants a boyfriend."

"You think?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"Definitely. Do you have Kurt's number?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No, but a friend of Kurt's has asked me to join a group of friends on Friday night. I could ask her for Kurt's number then."

"Maybe Kurt will be there on Friday night, too," Unique suggests.

Blaine's fists clench. "God, I hope not. I couldn't bear watching Kurt with the guy he's dating."

"Maybe you should up your game and show Kurt what he's missing," Unique advises.

"The dude is a glam rocker. There is no way I can compete with him."

While Blaine takes a sip of coffee, he feels Unique's eyes rake over him, and he has no idea why or what she's thinking.

"Bae, you're in need of a makeover."

"I'd look silly as a glam rocker!" Blaine exclaims.

"Hmmm, that's not what I'm thinking. Just a few tweaks here and there - losing the gel and wearing a different outfit might just do the trick. It might also give you the confidence that you need. And even if Kurt isn't interested, there's bound to be other guys there on Friday, right?"

"But I've had this look for ages. I wouldn't have a clue how to even start changing."

"Then it's a good thing that Unique is available on Friday night to help get you ready."

When Blaine steps out of the shower, he hears knocking. He quickly puts on a robe to answer the door, and is shocked to see Unique strut into his room with a rolling suitcase. How much of a makeover does he really need?

"Oh good, you didn't shave like I asked. That's quite the stubble you've got going there."

Blaine rubs his cheek and scratches the soft whiskers. He usually shaves twice a day to keep a clean look, and it feels strange not to have smooth cheeks.

"Did you shower with that sandalwood body wash I sent over?"

Blaine nods and sits down on his desk chair. When Unique rummages inside the suitcase, he tries to get a peek at what's inside, but she doesn't let him. She pumps some hair mousse into her palm and gently works it into his curls with her fingers. When Unique is finally satisfied, she gives him a mirror.

"Unique, I've got to hand it to you. I never knew I could do this with my curls."

Unique chuckles. "Honey, we're just getting started."

Unique inspects his closet and takes out a handful of shirts. After Blaine has tried them all on, she decides that the solid purple one works best. She rolls the shirt sleeves until they are just below his elbows.

Blaine opens the top drawer in his dresser. "I've got a few bow ties that go great with this shirt."

"Oh no, honey. No bow ties."

Blaine frowns. "I feel naked without a bow tie."

Unique comes over and undoes the top three buttons of his shirt. "If you want the bad boy look that is going to make Kurt forget all about the glam rocker, you've got to ditch the bow ties."

Unique reluctantly gives in when Blaine puts on his black pants and rolls up the cuffs, but only because she says that they flatter his bubble butt. Unique approves of his black Brooks Brothers loafers and a black chunky leather belt with small silver studs from Unique's personal collection completes the look.

"Sit back in the chair. There's one more thing you need."

Blaine obeys Unique and watches her bring out a cosmetics bag from the suitcase. "I'm not going to wear makeup!"

Unique clicks her tongue. "A little black eyeliner is just the thing to make your eyes pop. If you don't like it, I'll take it off. Now close your eyes and stay still."

Blaine stays perfectly still as the liquid is applied above and below his eyes. When Unique hands him the mirror, he's shocked by how the eyeliner gives him a smouldering and edgy look. He decides to keep it on for the night.

She gives him a thorough once-over, adding a ring from her magic suitcase. The final touch is a few dabs of Tom Ford's Oud Wood on his pulse points.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Unique says, and she leaves as quickly as she entered.

Blaine gathers his phone, wallet, and keys and heads out of the dorm. This is going to be his night to wow the socks off of somebody, and he's secretly hoping that maybe it'll be Kurt.

When he arrives at Callbacks, the place is packed with the Friday night crowd, and he notices that every seat is occupied. Rachel had texted him that a table near the front has been reserved for the band's friends. He buys a bottle of water, and as he makes his way to the front, he notices guys checking him out. Yes, letting Unique give him a makeover was the best idea ever.

Blaine smiles when he sees Rachel jumping and waving her arms at him. He motions back at her and joins the table. He's happy to see Sam and some of the others that he met at the Halloween party. No sooner has he sat down than the pre-show music mix fades out. A quiet hush falls over the expectant crowd, and the stage is lit.

One woman and a man are facing toward the back of the stage, and facing forward are Catwoman and… KURT! _OMG! Kurt is performing, and he looks incredible, and he's picked up the microphone, and_

 _And you can dance  
For inspiration  
Come on  
I'm waiting_

When the two performers turn around to face the audience, Blaine's heart stops. Elliott is in the freaking band! Blaine starts to panic.

Kurt knows Elliott. Elliott knows Kurt.

This is so unbelievably awkward. Blaine takes in Elliott's outfit, because Blaine has never thought he would wear a royal blue jacket, yellow trousers, and an orange shirt. Oddly enough, it looks like something Blaine himself would wear. _What the hell? Elliott just smiled and winked at him!_

 _Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be_

All thoughts of Elliott fly from his mind when he sees Kurt perform. Blaine is mesmerised by the sound of Kurt's beautiful voice and his stage presence. And wow, Kurt really knows how to swivel his hips. The crowd goes crazy and is clapping along. Kurt breaks apart from the group, jumps off stage, and starts to strut his stuff amongst the audience.

 _Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I know you're mine_

Kurt is close to their table, and Blaine would normally look away shyly, but nothing can tear his eyes away from this sex god. When their eyes lock together, Kurt stutters for a split second. By the surprised look on Kurt's face, Blaine realizes that Kurt had no idea that he would be here tonight. Kurt quickly resumes singing and returns to the stage.

 _Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be, yeah_

When the song is over, Blaine stands up and joins the deafening applause. Pamela Lansbury has been a huge success. Blaine offers to buy the next round of drinks, and he goes to the bar to fetch the order. When he returns, Kurt, Dani and Catwoman have joined the group. Blaine finds Rachel and whispers, "Where's Elliott?"

Rachel whispers back, "He's left… Something about his crazy grandpa escaping the old folks' home again."

Blaine calms down a bit at this news. At least there won't be the awkward conversation with both Kurt and Elliott together… At least not tonight.

"You must be stalking me, mister."

Blaine turns around to see Kurt and notices that he appears nervous.

"I hang out here every Friday night, and I've never seen you. Why did you pick this particular Friday night to come to Callbacks?" Kurt asks.

"Err… because Rachel invited me?"

Kurt whips his head to face Rachel, and Blaine is so glad that he's not at the receiving end of that particular bitch glare. Blaine lowers his head, and his heart breaks, knowing that he's the reason Kurt is so upset. He shouldn't have accepted Rachel's invitation. It was the worst idea ever.

"I'll just go… I didn't even know you'd be here...Rachel didn't mention you… and clearly you don't want me here… and..."

Blaine starts to make his way from the table, hoping that the tears welling in his eyes won't ruin his eyeliner - at least not until he's far away from Callbacks. When he's almost at the exit, he feels a firm hand on his arm.

"Don't go, Blaine. I'm really sorry how I reacted back there. I was so nervous about performing tonight, and you really caught me by surprise," Kurt admits.

"It's okay, Kurt. I just… I don't know. I don't feel comfortable right now."

"Please believe me, I want you to stay. I was hoping that we would bump into each other, anyways."

"You were?" Blaine says in a tiny voice.

"Absolutely."

Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes, which are sparkling. They both turn towards the stage when Rachel starts singing "I Dreamed a Dream".

Kurt extends his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Blaine's face lights up, and he can't help the hope forming in his heart. Maybe Kurt really does want him to stay.

Kurt holds his hand as they make their way to the dance floor, and Blaine's body is thrumming with excitement. Kurt immediately pulls Blaine into his arms, and Blaine places his hands around Kurt's neck, as they sway to the music. Blaine could cry with how perfect it feels.

Kurt whispers, "So, did you end up breaking things off with that guy?"

"Yeah, it didn't feel right anymore." Kurt's arms squeeze tighter, and Blaine's hands drift down to Kurt's lower back.

Blaine doesn't want to ask the question, but he also doesn't want an angry glam rocker pulling Kurt from his arms. "Is Starchild here?"

"He left right after the performance. It doesn't matter, because I ended things with him."

"You did?"

"I realized that the advice I was giving you was exactly what I should be doing myself. I don't want to be someone's casual bit on the side. I want a proper boyfriend with all the dating and romance."

There's a party going on in Blaine's belly. The only concern he had about Kurt has suddenly disappeared, and he hopes he doesn't blow his chances with this perfect guy.

"You look different tonight," Kurt mentions, and Blaine can see the heat in his eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" Blaine asks, then internally cringes. He was trying to act cool, but it sounded more like a needy little boy seeking Kurt's approval.

Kurt pulls away. "You are the most handsome man I've met, whether you look like a 1940s movie star or a bad boy straight out of my high school fantasies. You are perfect. And that eyeliner… It's hot."

Blaine feels his cheeks heat up, and he can't stop grinning. "I'm really not perfect."

Kurt cups his face, and his thumb gently strokes his cheek. "You are perfect for me."

Blaine's eyes dart to Kurt's lips; they look so soft and delicious. He glances back to Kurt's eyes, and he can see warmth and sincerity in them. He could get lost in those eyes. "Kurt, you have no idea. You are everything I want."

Blaine closes his eyes, and when Kurt presses their lips together, his heart practically explodes. Although the kiss is short and gentle, it's the best one he's ever had.

When Rachel stops singing, the speaker system starts playing 'Blurred Lines'. No, this isn't the sort of song that Blaine wants to dance to with Kurt. At all. Never.

Kurt takes his hand. "I'm really hungry. I was too nervous to eat before performing tonight. Let's get out of here and get a pizza."

Blaine immediately nods, and Kurt leads him out of Callbacks. He'd much prefer to be somewhere less noisy so he can get to know Kurt better.

They find a pizzeria nearby that is still open, and they both sit on the same side in the booth. Kurt doesn't let go of Blaine's hand for one second, and if Blaine had his way, he never would. It's easy to decide on the pizza - they are both traditional and like pepperoni. Blaine hopes that everything is this easy with Kurt.

While they wait for pizza, Blaine knows he needs to tell Kurt that Elliott is the guy he was casually dating. If Kurt is going to be his boyfriend - and god, he really wants that so badly, he can practically taste it - their relationship must be based upon total honesty. Kurt obviously knows Elliott - they're in the same band, for goodness' sake. If he doesn't come clean about it now, it will be even more awkward later; it might lead Kurt to not trust him, and he doesn't want to do anything that might stop Kurt from being his boyfriend.

"Umm… Kurt, I need to tell you something."

When Kurt turns to look at him, Blaine sees happiness written all over his face. Lord knows that he doesn't want to do anything to wipe that smile off Kurt's face, but like taking off a bandage, it's best done quickly so the pain is minimal.

"You know that guy I was casually dating? There is no easy way to say this, but it was Elliott Gilbert."

"Starchild?" Kurt asks in a trembling voice.

"Elliott is Starchild?"

When Kurt nods, Blaine face-palms. "Okay, this is super awkward. We were both casually dating the same guy."

Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's hand and slowly strokes his thumb over the back of his hand. It goes a long way to soothe and comfort him.

"When you broke things off, were you on good terms?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, we're still friends. It didn't seem like he was surprised at all. How about you?"

"Same. It's as if Starchild knew what I was going to say before we met. Did you… umm… what exactly was your relationship with Elliott?"

Blaine takes a deep breath before he launches into the brief history of his relationship with Elliott, explaining that they would make out in the library stacks but nothing more… except a stray hand that didn't amount to much. Kurt confirmed that it was roughly the same with him and Starchild as well. Blaine's body relaxes, grateful that nothing more really happened between Kurt and Elliott.

"So, we're still good?" Kurt asks.

"I think that we're better than good."

Their pizza arrives, and they start talking about musical theater, which they are both crazy about. They both have the same bucket list of Broadway shows that they want to see, and it gives Blaine an idea for a future date.

When they leave the pizzeria, they share a parting kiss that leaves Blaine panting, hot and bothered, and wanting more. But there will be plenty of time for steamy make-out sessions. They have discovered that they are both in the City for Thanksgiving next week, and Kurt has invited him over for a turkey meal.

When they part in different directions, Blaine practically skips back home. He's got plans to see Kurt again, and it won't be left to happenchance.


	6. The Juice Bar

**Black Friday**

Kurt opens the sliding door to his Bushwick loft and steps in. Blaine follows him inside and sets down the dozen or so bags that he's carrying. He toes off his boots and wonders if his feet will ever forgive him. When Blaine eagerly agreed to go Black Friday shopping with Kurt, he had no idea it would entail waking up at 4:30 AM and scouting through so many stores. Kurt Hummel treats Black Friday like a competitive sport, and he is most definitely the Olympic champion.

No matter how many stores they went into, no matter how many bags he carried, and no matter how sore his feet became, Blaine would do it all over again. The smile on Kurt's face was worth it. Totally.

"Have a seat, Blaine, and I'll make us some tea," Kurt suggests.

Blaine walks gingerly to the sofa and collapses on the comfortable cushions. He looks around the living area; it's hard to imagine that less than 24 hours ago, there was a kiki happening in this very space. It was certainly different than past Thanksgivings spent at the Westerville Country Club with his family. Blaine has never had so much fun in his entire life. At first, it had felt a bit overwhelming, but Kurt was never too far away. And boy, did he enjoy dancing with Kurt.

Blaine's thoughts are interrupted when Kurt hands him a mug of piping hot tea. "Thank you."

Kurt sits beside him, and winds his fingers into Blaine's loose curls, lightly scratching his scalp. Blaine closes his eyes and practically purrs. If Kurt keeps doing this, he'll never use gel again.

Kurt gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for coming Black Friday shopping with me."

Blaine opens his eyes and turns his head toward Kurt. "It was my pleasure."

When Kurt arches one eyebrow, Blaine laughs. "Okay, it was more intense than I was expecting, but I liked seeing you so happy."

Kurt picks up his mug and takes a sip of tea. "We've still got two days before your classes start. Do you want to go ice skating in Bryant Park tomorrow?"

Blaine readily agrees because all he wants to do this weekend is spend time with Kurt. This past week has been glorious. With no classes the past few days, they've been inseparable. Although it's only been a week since Callbacks, Blaine knows that he's already head over heels for Kurt. There is only one thing that would make it more perfect. He needs to ask the question to make sure that they are on the same page, because Blaine knows he's a few heartbeats away from falling in love.

Blaine takes Kurt's hands into his. "Kurt, this past week has been… Well, it's been the best week of my life. It's like we click together. We've only really known each other for a week, but I can't seem to get enough of you. I know this is sort of old fashioned… but… err… Will you be my boyfriend?"

Tears well up in Kurt's eyes, and he nods fiercely, before throwing himself into Blaine's arms. Fireworks go off in Blaine's belly, and he captures Kurt's lips with his, greedily, deepening the kiss with his tongue. When it becomes difficult to breathe, Blaine reluctantly pulls away, panting for breath. He needs a little time to cool down, because Kurt's kisses have affected his entire body. There is one last topic he wants to raise.

"What are we going to do about Elliott?" Blaine asks.

"What do you mean? We both broke it off with him, right?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah, we did. But don't you think that it's a little awkward that we both broke it off with him at the same time that we got together?"

Kurt tilts his head and screws up his eyes. After a moment or two, he replies, "I see what you mean. We should probably tell him sooner rather than later. But wouldn't it be a laugh to make him a little uncomfortable first? He so deserves it - dating us at the same time, even though it was casual."

"Yeah, I guess. It's worth it just to see the look on Elliott's face when he sees us in the same room."

"Elliott is in Jersey this Thanksgiving weekend with his family. Why don't I text him to meet up with me Sunday night under the guise of selecting new music for Pamela Lansbury? You can 'accidently' arrive and bump into us. Elliott's reaction should be priceless."

Blaine smiles and nods at the idea, but he's had enough of talking about Elliott. His eyes dart to Kurt's lips, which look so soft and red and kissable. When he looks back up at Kurt, his body tingles to see the hungry look in Kurt's eyes. "I don't know about you, but I kind of want to make out with my boyfriend."

Kurt jumps up and offers his hand. "Let's go to my room."

Blaine stands up and gazes into Kurt's blue eyes. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Kurt's melodic laughter fills the room. "I think we're both lucky."

* * *

 **Sunday night**

Blaine's phone vibrates in his pocket. He glances at the screen and reads, _He's here - K xx_. His belly swoops at the little kisses at the end of the message, reminding him of their make-out sessions the past couple of days. He shakes his head to snap out of his daydream, because he's got something important to do.

He rounds the corner and walks to the front of Peelers Juice Parlor. He takes a deep breath and whispers _Courage_ to himself before pulling the door open. When Blaine enters the parlor, he immediately spots Kurt and Elliott sitting in the far corner. Elliott's back is to him, but Kurt's face immediately lights up when he sees Blaine. Elliott turns around and smiles at Blaine. _What? Why does Elliott look so pleased to see him?_

When Blaine arrives at the table, he says, "Hey, Elliott. Do you mind if I join you?"

A smile plays across Elliott's face. "Please do."

Blaine sits down next to Kurt, and scooches his chair closer to his boyfriend. Kurt discreetly places his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine tangles their fingers together and can't help but turn towards Kurt, smiling brightly.

"Fucking finally."

Blaine and Kurt turn their heads in unison to look at Elliott.

"Do tell me that you've finally got your shit together and are dating," Elliott pleads.

Blaine's eyebrows knit together in confusion. This is not at all what he was expecting Elliott to say. "It's true that Kurt and I are boyfriends, but what would you know about it?"

"Everything," Elliott huffs. "I've been trying to set you up for ages."

Kurt cocks his head. "That doesn't make sense. I've never seen you in the same place as Blaine before now."

"And why do you think that is, my man? I've purposely stayed away so that you could get to know one another. Why do you think I blew off so many dates?"

"So your crazy grandpa didn't really escape the old folks' home?" Blaine asks.

When Elliott bursts into laughter, Blaine feels a little silly that he actually believed that excuse.

"I think I better start at the beginning. Kurt, do you remember when you met me outside the NYU library in October?" When Kurt nods, Elliott continues, "I recognized the blue scarf that you were wearing as Blaine's, and I thought to myself that you two would really get along. I was trying to figure out a way to have you two meet, but when I saw you two at the coffee shop the next week, you beat me to it."

"You texted me that you had overslept," Kurt reminds him.

Elliott shakes his head. "Nope, I was right on time. When I saw you two in the window, Blaine was wrapping the scarf around your neck. He had such heart eyes that you could see from outer space, and you were wearing a dopey grin. It was obvious that you were both into each other. I decided to let you two be, and texted you an excuse."

Blaine cannot help but smile remembering that moment. He squeezes Kurt's hand, and a warm feeling spreads through him, knowing that Kurt is wearing the scarf now.

"What about the Halloween party? You weren't even there!" Kurt exclaims.

"Neither of you mentioned each other to me, and Santana confirmed that you hadn't mentioned Blaine at all. I decided I had to do something to push things along."

"Why didn't you just invite us to the same thing and introduce us like normal people would?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, I'm sure that would have gone well. Let's see how that would go. Kurt, let me introduce you to Blaine. He's really hot, and I make out with him at the library every week, but I think he'd be really great for you. Blaine, this is Kurt. I'm a member of his band, and we make out after practice sessions. He's a great kisser, and I think you'd like him."

Blaine chuckles. No, that certainly wouldn't have gone down well. It would have felt as if he was getting Elliott's leftovers.

"Let's get back to the Halloween party," Kurt demands.

"Okay. When you showed me your R2D2 outfit, I knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you. So, I invited Blaine to Dani's party and texted both of you that I had the flu. According to Santana, everything was working perfectly until Mercedes cock-blocked you and pulled Kurt onto the dance floor."

Blaine remembers that moment well, frustrated that someone was taking Kurt away from him.

"So that's why Santana had strong words with Mercedes in the kitchen afterwards," Kurt ponders.

"Kurt, did you go to visit Elliott the next day?" Blaine asks.

When Kurt nods. "I did, and I even brought him some food from the Spotlight Diner. I was surprised how quickly his temperature had gone down."

Blaine thinks out loud, "The Spotlight diner… You knew that Kurt would be working the shift when you suggested we meet there, and you weren't planning to come at all."

"Got it in one. After the previous night's rehearsal, Kurt told me that he didn't want to casually date me anymore and that he was looking for a more committed relationship. When you texted me that you wanted to meet me ASAP, I realized how that conversation was going to play out. Yes, I knew that Kurt was working that day, so I set it up. I thought seeing Kurt again would strengthen your resolve."

Blaine straightens in his chair. "My resolve didn't need strengthening, thank you very much. I knew exactly what - or rather, whom - I wanted."

Kurt squeezes his thigh and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I knew who I wanted, too."

"Aww, you two are cute together," Elliott coos.

Kurt's cheeks pinken, and Blaine thinks it's adorable.

"How did you drag Rachel into this plotting and scheming?" Kurt asks.

"I didn't want to - you know that Rachel can't keep a secret. After she met Blaine at the Halloween party, she went on and on to Santana about how perfect he is for you. Santana had to tell her to keep her mouth shut. According to Santana, when Gunther made you go back to work, Rachel took things into her own hands and invited Blaine to Callbacks. I thought it was an idiotic move. All three of us would be at the same place at the same time. But then again, if you two didn't get your act together, I was planning to smash your heads together and hopefully knock some sense into you. When I saw Blaine with his new look, I knew he was there to impress you, Kurt, and I wasn't needed at all. It was Rachel who came up with the lame excuse of a crazy grandpa."

Blaine is surprised at how all the pieces of the puzzle fit perfectly in place. He had no idea that most of the coincidental meetings were no accident at all.

Elliott gathers his phone from the table. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to drink your juices while lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. No harm, no foul?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other quickly and nod. "No, we're good, Elliott."

Elliott stands up and smiles. "I hope that I'm the best man at your wedding. I think I've got the best 'how they met' story to tell at the reception."

Blaine and Kurt burst into giggles. It's far too soon to be thinking about weddings, but there's something about that thought that makes Blaine's heart race. He has the feeling that they are meant for each other. One thing's for sure, he's not going to leave anything up to happenchance.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

The original prompt was Kurt and Blaine both think they're casually dating the same guy who is secretly trying to get the two of them together. I changed the prompt slightly so they they don't know that they are casually dating the same guy. The story is written in Blaine's POV, and he's a bit clueless, right?

I found it extremely daunting to write a story for lady-divine (fbeauchamphartz on this site), one of my favorite authors. She is the master of writing a twist in a tale. I've tried to emulate this, so let me know if I succeeded. When did you realize that Elliott was secretly trying to get Kurt and Blaine together?

Fbeauchamphartzis a very talented author and it's a MUST to read some of her stories. Want a short fluffy story with a twist that makes you gasp? She's got them. Want a long story that will keep you reading until all hours of the night? She's got them. Want to dip your toes into other ships or fandoms? She's got them. Want any combination of the above? Yep, she's got them all. Too many wonderful stories to mention here, so I've created a collection of my favorite Klaine fics at A03 which you can access via my user name HKVoyage. Unfortunately, this site doesn't have an equivalent feature, however, if you check out my Favorite Stories listed on my Author Profile, you'll find them there as well. Please go check them out and leave the kudos and reviews they deserve.

Many thanks to my fantastic betas - Fearlessly, Lilyvandersteen, and Dblmalfunction. They say it takes a village to raise a child, but honestly, it took three wonderful people to whip this story into shape and make it the best I can produce. I performed the final review on my own, so all mistakes are mine.

I'm HKVoyage on Tumblr.


End file.
